Tamashi no shinjitsu
by sommerschnee
Summary: Shonen ai ~Irgendwo... tief in mir.. versteckt in meiner Seele... ist die Wahrheit.. und irgendwann... werde auch ich sie finden...~


Titel: Tamashi no shinjitsu (Wahrheit der Seele)  
Teil: 1/1  
Disclaimer: Detective Conan gehört nicht mit, ich mache hier mit keinen Profit  
Warnings: shonen ai  
Pairing: Heiji x Conan/Shinichi   
Email: cristall_myra@web.de   
Kommentar: also meiner erste Detective Conan Fanfic.. wurde mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen, nachdem ich mir zusammen mit Kyoko-chan, Detective Conan folgen mit Heiji angeguckt haben (da sind aber auch teilweise viele Andeutungen drin *drop* [@Kyoko-chan: ‚Ich glaube nicht das du weißt wo der Hase lang läuft' *lol*]), die Stimmung der Story ändert sich ziemlich zum Ende hin und sie hat auch nicht wirklich Sinn, aber ich wollte halt etwas ganz kurzes ohne jeglichen Sinn schreiben... über Feedback würde ich mich natürlich wie immer freuen ^^  
Ach so als Warnung noch.. diese Fanfiction hat niemand Beta gelesen, deshalb Entschuldigung falls Fehler drin sein sollten  
Kommentar 2: Jaja ich gebe es zu.. die Szene in der U-Bahn hab ich nur wegen dem elftem Ending geschrieben ^^  
Kommentar 3: Für den Titel übernehme ich übrigens keinerlei Haftung ^^  
Veröffentlichung: www.animexx.de, www.fanfiction.net, www.yaoi.de wenn ihr die Fanfiction in einem anderem Archiv veröffentlicht wollt, wendet euch bitte vorher an mich  
Widmung: Kyoko-chan, weil sie sich die gewünscht hat und ich ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk immer noch nicht fertig habe *drop*, gomen nasai das es jetzt doch kein Lemon geworden ist, aber du weißt ja das ich etwas ganz kurzes schreiben sollte  
Grüße: gehen an Selene und Bibi, weil sie meine beiden Engel sind, AngelKarin, weil sie diese Fanfiction so schön fand ^^ und Medea weil sie sich mit uns die Conan Folgen anschauen musste (‚Du hast keine Ahnung von Pommes' ^^)  
  
~Irgendwo... tief in mir.. versteckt in meiner Seele... ist die Wahrheit.. und irgendwann... werde auch ich sie finden...~  
  
Die Luft war erfüllt vom Rauch des Feuers, dem stechenden Geruch von Sake, dem Kreischen der Kinder und dem sinnlosen Gelabere der zumeist betrunkenen Erwachsenen. In all dem stand ein kleiner Junge in einem dunkelblauen Kimono der in der Dunkelheit und im Schein des Feuers fast schwarz wirkte. Abwertend hatte er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt, lehnte gelangweilt an einer der vielen Holzhütten. Dieses ganze Fest ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er hatte nicht hierher gewollt... aber Ran hatte ihn mal wieder mitgeschleppt. Seit dieser verdammte Hattori sich verplappert hatte und sie wusste wer er wirklich war ließ sie ihn nun auch gar nicht mehr in Ruhe. Er zuckte zusammen als er die Stimme des Mädchens hörte, das ihn wohl bald noch in sein eigenes Grab treiben würde. Kurz blickte er sich um, sah sie dann winkend und kreischend auf ihn zurennen. "Shinichi-chan. Wart doch mal!" Lernte es dieses Mädchen denn nie? Auch wenn er Gin und Wodka geschnappt hatte... wer wusste denn schon wie viele von diesen schwarzen Dämonen noch unterwegs waren? Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Kindes, bevor er in der Menge verschwand, sich zwischen den vielen Leuten versteckte. Manchmal war es doch nützlich so klein zu sein. Wenigstens etwas was ihm was brachte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich am Kragen gepackt, wurde in die Luft gehoben. Für einen Moment dachte er noch Ran hätte ihn dennoch erwischt, doch es brauchte nicht lange bis er eine wohlbekannte Stimme hörte und Erleichterung ihn durchflutete. "Nana... wen haben wir denn da? Kleine Kinder sollten um diese Zeit aber nicht alleine rumrennen?! Das weißt du doch bestimmt oder 'Conan-chan'?" Heiji Hattori. Oberschülerdetektiv, Plappermaul und Nervensäge... und der einzige Mensch dem er diesen Spitznamen durchgehen ließ ohne ihm einen deftigen Tritt in den Arsch zu verpassen. "Heiji-kun? Dich hatte ich hier als letzten erwartet." "Freust du dich etwa nicht mich zu sehen Kudo-san?" Gespielt beleidigt zog der Braunhaarige einen Schmollmund, erreichte auch sofort sein angestrebtes Ziel, entlockte dem jüngeren einen Seufzer und zauberte dann ein lächeln auf die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen. "Natürlich freu ich mich dich zu sehen Heiji. Jetzt komm mir nicht wieder auf die Tour, ich bin hier das Kind nicht du." Heiji lächelte ebenfalls, setzte den inzwischen zehnjährigen Jungen auf den Boden ab. "Wollen wir für heute verschwinden? Du siehst nicht so aus als hättest du noch viel Lust auf Ran und dieses Fest." Eine Hand strubbelte spielerisch durch die schwarzen Haare, wurde belohnt von einem bettelndem Blick "Können wir nicht für immer verschwinden?" Der Ältere lachte "Ich glaube dann würde Ran mich umbringen, Kleiner." "Na und.... Hauptsache ich lebe und bin weit weg von Ran. Autsch! Womit hab ich die Kopfnuss denn nun verdient?!" Sich verdutzt den Kopf haltend blickte Conan den braunhaarigen an, lächelte jedoch noch immer "Eigentlich verdienst du gleich noch einen Schlag. Du bist viel zu frech für einen Knirps deines Alters." "Ich bin 19!" Dann Stille... und beide standen unbeweglich in der feiernden Menge, die sich wie eine einzige Welle weiterbewegte, keine Sekunde zur Ruhe kam. Irgendwann seufzte Heiji, reichte Conan schließlich die Hand. "Lass uns gehen, Shinichi."  
  
~*~  
  
  
Langsam trat die Sonne hinter dem Horizont auf, stieg Zentimeter um Zentimeter vom Tod am Abend wieder auf wie der Phoenix aus der Asche. Das Meer glänzte rötlich im Licht der warmen Strahlen. Verlassen lagen die Klippen am Meer da. Einsam und still, wie als wären sie in einen langen, ruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Zwei Gestalten saßen auf einer der Klippen, ebenso ruhig wie die Natur um sie herum. Der eine war ein kleiner Junge, lehnte sich müde an einen jungen Erwachsenen mit braunen Haaren. Ein leichter WInd wehte vom Meer her über das Land, erreichte die beiden Personen, strich leicht durch die Haare der beiden. Der Junge zitterte leicht unter dem Wind, rieb sich die mit Gänsehaut überzogenen Arme. "Ist dir kalt?" Conan lächelte verlegen "Geht schon. So schlimm ist es..." Shinichi verstummte, als Heiji ihn hochhob, auf seinen Schoß setzte, beide Arme um den kleinen Körper schlang, ihn leicht an seine Brust drückte. "Heiji..." doch der Einspruch den er äußern wollte, blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken, als eine Hand in seine schwarzen Haare glitt, durch sie strich. Nicht neckend oder spielerisch wie so oft zuvor, sondern sanft und liebevoll wie es noch nie zuvor geschehen war. "So besser?" Die Stimme war leise, ähnelte dem Wind, der in diesem Moment erneut über sie strich. "Hai..." müde wurden die blauen Augen geschlossen, sich unbewusst an den warmen Körper neben sich kuschelnd. Minuten vergingen in stillem Einverständnis, während die Sonne Zentimeter um Zentimeter stieg, sich das rote Licht in helle Strahlen verwandelte, die das Land aus seinem tiefem Schlaf weckten. Heiji lächelte leicht als er dem gleichmäßigem Atem des Jungen lauschte. Sanft löste er seine Hand aus den Haaren, nahm dem Schlafenden die Brille ab, legte sie neben sich auf den Boden. "Du wirst dich noch erkälten..." flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der nur ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose trug. Ohne den Blick von Conan abzuwenden, griff er in seine Jackentasche, zog eine hellblaue Mütze heraus, die wohl eigentlich für ihn selbst bestimmt war, zog sie dem Jüngeren über den Kopf. "Shinichi...." und eine ungewohnte Traurigkeit lag in den grün-blauen Augen.  
  
~*~  
  
Leise Musik erreichte sein Ohr, weckte ihn sanft und zärtlich. "Shinichi-chan? Bist du endlich wach." Das war ein Albtraum... ein eindeutiger Albtraum... Zaghaft öffnete er die Augen, blickte in braune Augen. "Oh mein Gott... bitte nicht..." "Shinichi! Was redest du denn da, du träumst ja noch!" "Leider nicht..." "Shinichi!!" "Ist ja gut.. ich steh ja schon auf." Verwundert blickte er sich um, erkannte das er in seinem Bett lag, Ran vor ihm stand. Wie kam er hier hin? Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war die Wärme von Heiji... und was war dann geschehen? "Ich fand das nicht lustig das du gestern einfach verschwunden bist... es hätte wer weiß was passieren können... was wäre wohl mit dir geschehen wenn Hattori-kun dich nicht nach Hause gebracht hätte?! Du weißt doch wie gefährlich es für Kinder ist." "Ich bin aber kein Kind, sondern 19!" "Du steckst aber im Körper eines zehnjährigen!" Einen Moment starrten sie sich wütend an, dann zuckte Shinichi mit den Schultern, wandte sich ab und zog sich sein Pyjamaoberteil aus. Wer hatte ihn eigentlich umgezogen? Ran traute sich nicht ihn anzupacken seit sie wusste wer er war, also... Heiji? Aus irgendeinem Grund trieb ihm dieser Gedanke die Röte ins Gesicht. "Was machst du da?!" Erstaunt blickte Conan zu Ran "Was denn? Ich zieh mich um?" Sie wurde rot "Aber doch nicht vor mir!" Er grinste. "Warum denn nicht? Es wird dir doch nicht etwa was ausmachen wenn sich ein 10 jähriger vor dir umzieht?" Wütend blickte sie ihn an, schnaubte dann, verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen verschwand. Betreten blickte er zu Boden. Warum hatte Heiji ihn nach Hause gebracht? Er war wohl eingeschlafen... aber warum hatte der Ältere ihn nicht mit zu sich genommen? Heiji wusste doch wie sehr er dieses Leben bei Ran hasste. Hatte er ihre Freundschaft überschätzt? "Da liegt übrigens ein Brief für dich auf der Kommode!" Ran klang eindeutig sauer. Conan zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte sie doch, der Brief war ihm momentan wichtiger als alles andere. Zögernd trat er auf den kleinen Nachtisch zu, sah erst jetzt den weißen Umschlag mit deinen Namen drauf. Seine Hand zitterte als er ihn öffnete. Was stand wohl in ihm? Eine Verabschiedung? Diesmal für immer...?   
  
Shinichi,  
denk ja nicht ich hätte dich freiwillig zurück in diese Hölle gebracht. Ran hat mich auf dem Weg nach Hause abgefangen. Zuerst wollte sie gar nicht zulassen das ich dich nach Hause bringe... scheint wohl eifersüchtig zu sein das Mädel.  
  
Conan musste bei diesen Worten lächeln. Heijis Humor und seine sarkastische Art war auch auf dem Papier wiederzufinden. Wieso schaffte es dieser Kerl immer wieder ihn mit so wenigen Worten aufzumuntern?  
  
Wenn du es nicht mehr aushältst kannst du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen... Meine neue Adresse steht unten...   
  
Shinichi spürte wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Sorgte Heiji sich wirklich um ihn?  
  
Shinichi... egal wie sehr du auch unter der momentanen Situation leidest.. ich werde immer für dich da sein... ich wollte das du das weißt auch wenn ich es nicht schaffe dir das ganze direkt zu sagen..  
Heiji  
  
Verlegen strich sich Conan über die Augen, wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Baka.... als wenn ich das nicht wissen würde.."  
  
~*~  
  
Es regnete als Conan es endlich schaffte sich aus dem Haus zu schleichen. Die Straßen des Beikaviertels waren nur von den Straßenlaternen erleuchtet. In diesem Stadtteil war nachts nie viel los, so wurde der Junge der durch die Gassen schlich von niemandem bemerkt.   
Irgendwann erreichte er ein Einfamilien-Haus, stilvoll und nicht klein, doch gleichzeitig unauffällig und in das Viertel passend. 'Hattori' stand an der Klingel. die Conan nun drückte. Die Sprechanlage rauschte, bevor die klare Stimme von Heiji erklang. "Was?!" er klang eindeutig genervt, verunsicherte Conan mit seiner schlechten Laune. "I-Ich bin's... Conan..." "Shinichi?!" Heiji klang erstaunt. "Ja.. stör ich? Dann geh ich wieder..." "Nein, Nein, warte... ich bin nur etwas verpennt... komm ruhig rein." Ein monotoner Summton erklang, passend zu den langsamen Bewegungen des kleinen Jungen, der sich nun gegen das Gartentor lehnte, es nur leicht öffnete um sich durch die entstandene Lücke zu quetschen. Der schwarzhaarige wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich eigentlich solche Mühe machte, nicht wie ein normaler Mensch durchs Tor ging... vielleicht weil du kein normaler Mensch bist?... Die Stimme in seinem Kopf klang hämisch, verhöhnte ihn und sein Schicksal. Er ignorierte die Stimme schüttelte nur unwirsch den Kopf.. Seit wann ließ er sich von solchen Gedanken treiben? Und dennoch erstarrte er für einen Moment, blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen, der ihn vom Gartentor zum Haus führen sollte.  
In diesem Moment in dem er dort stand, fasste er keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken, wurde nur umher getrieben von Trauer und Sehnsucht, von Verzweiflung und Hass, von Angst und Verwirrung. Wer war er? Conan oder Shinichi? Natürlich wollte er Shinichi sein. Der 19 jährige Junge der von Mädchen geliebt wurde, den die Jungen verehrten, der in allen Zeitungen Schlagzeilen machte. Das war sein wahres Ich, das war seine Persönlichkeit und so würde er auch immer sein, schrie eine Stimme in ihm, bat ihn verzweifelt nicht darüber nachzudenken. Doch Shinichi dachte darüber nach, in diesem einen kurzen Moment in dem er dort stand, der Wind ihm durch die Haare strich und der Mond auf ihn herabschien, da erlaubte er seinen Gedanken zum ersten Mal zu zweifeln. Wer war er....? Seine Gedanken ignorierten die laute und verzweifelte Stimme die immer wieder rief ‚Shinichi!! Du bist Shinichi!! Zweifle nicht!!' sondern tauchte tief hinab in seinen Geist und suchte.. sucht ohne zu wissen nach was. Und irgendwann wurde die Stimme leiser, bittend, flehend ‚suche nicht...' bat sie ihn ‚suche nicht... es wird dir nur weh tun...' bat sie und trieb ihn gleichzeitig weiter, denn sie wusste das es nur eine Wahrheit gab und das es nun für ihn an der Zeit war diese Wahrheit zu finden und Shinichi suchte weiter, um diese Wahrheit zu finden... die einzige Wahrheit...  
Und dann tauchte vor ihm plötzlich das Bild eines Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren auf, lachend spielend mit seinen Freunden... Conan... er schien glücklich, frei und ohne jede Sorge. Shinichi erinnerte sich an diesen Tag, die Sonne hatte geschienen, die Erde in ein goldenes, freundliches Licht getaucht, ein sanfter Wind hatte geweht, so verhindert das die Sommerhitze zu erdrückend werden konnte.   
Sie hatten ein Picknick im Beikapark gemacht. Die Detective Boys und Ran... es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen... erfüllt von Freude und Lachen.  
Vielleicht war es dieses Bild vor seinen Augen, vielleicht die Erinnerung an den Frieden der damals geherrschte hatte, vielleicht aber auch das Gefühl der Freiheit das ihn mit einem Mal erfasste, in diesem Moment begriff Shinichi, das er Conan nicht etwa nur gespielt hatte, sondern das er selbst zu Conan geworden war. Er hatte es genossen Conan zu sein, ohne irgendwelche Probleme zu leben. Jederzeit hatte er von seinem Dasein als Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo fliehen und zu dem kleinen Jungen Conan werden können. Zum ersten Mal seit er geschrumpft war fragte er sich, ob er tatsächlich wieder zu Shinichi werden wollte.  
Er spürte etwas nasses auf seiner Wange. Für einen winzigen Moment fürchtete man es könnten vielleicht Tränen sein und mit peinlichem Schuldbewusstsein wurde sich kurz über die leicht geröteten Wangen gestrichen, bevor man registrierte das es Regentropfen waren, die dort vom Himmel fielen, ihn schon vollkommen durchnässt hatten. Schnelle Schritte näherten sich dem kleinen Jungen, der unbeirrt und total perplex in den Himmel starrte, nur langsam wurde das nähern der anderen Person registriert, der Blick vom nachtschwarzen Himmel erst abgewandt, als ein Regenschirm einem die Sicht versperrte. „Kudo!! Warum bist du nicht reingekommen?! Stehst hier draußen im Regen rum. Du wirst dich noch erkälten." Der junge reagierte nicht. Für einen Moment starrte blau in grün bevor der Ältere seufzte, nach der Hand des Jungen griff, erschrocken zusammenzuckte „Verdammt Kudo du bist ja halb erfroren komm schon wir gehen endlich rein." Auffordernd zerrte er am Arm seines Freundes.  
Conan reagierte nicht, konnte es gar nicht. Er hatte die Wahrheit erkannt... wusste nun wer er war... es gibt nur eine Wahrheit... es gab keine Möglichkeit das er sich irrte und dennoch herrschte in ihm Verzweiflung und Verwirrung...was sollte er nun tun... plötzlich wurden wieder die Regentropfen auf der Haut gefühlt, verwundert der Kopf gedreht. Wo war der schützende Schirm geblieben der gerade noch über seinem Kopf gehalten worden war? Ein Blick zeigte das der Schirm auf dem Boden lag, von Wind und Regen leicht hin und herbewegt wurde. Die Hände des Jugendlichen lagen auf den zierlichen Schultern des Jungen, die Köpfe befanden sich fast auf selber Höhe, hatte sich der Braunhaarige extra deshalb hingekniet. „Shinichi!! Komm zu dir!" Langsam klärten sich die blauen Augen, füllten sich plötzlich mit Tränen „Heiji..." er begann zu schluchzen „Heiji.. wer bin ich... wer bin ich..." Heiji zuckte unter diesen Worten zusammen, verstand plötzlich. „Ach Shinichi..." er zog den Jungen an sich, hielt ihn fest umschlungen.   
Keiner der beiden bemerkte den Regen, keiner den Wind, keiner die Kälte. Alles was sie wahrnehmen war diese eine Umarmung, die ihnen Trost und Wärme spendete, all ihre Sorgen vertrieb. Irgendwann stand Heiji auf, den Jungen weiterhin an sich gedrückt, der keine Reaktion zeigte, außer seine Hände in dem nassen Pullover zu vergraben, den Kopf noch mehr in die Halsbeuge des anderen zu drücken. Einen Moment sah es so aus als wolle Heiji etwas sagen, doch dann schloss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, ging schließlich wortlos ins Haus.  
  
~*~  
  
Das erste was er wahrnahm war das Geräusch von einem kleinen prasselnden Feuer, er wollte sich schon aufrichten, doch erst dann fiel ihm die Wärmequelle neben ihm auf. Zaghaft öffnete er die Augen, blickte direkt in das Gesicht des schlafenden Heijis. Einen Moment verharrte Conan verblüfft, dann lächelte er. Heiji musste ihn die ganze Zeit in den Armen gehalten haben. Nur noch schwach erinnerte er sich an den letzten Abend, wusste nur noch so wenig. Doch er konnte sich klar an die Tränen erinnern die er geweint, an die Gedanken die er gehabt hatte.... und er spürte noch immer den Trost den Heiji ihm gespendet hatte. Leicht kuschelte er sich erneut an Heiji schloss die Augen. Für diesen einen, kurzen Moment wollte er einfach nur hier liegen und die Wärme genießen, alles andere einen Moment lang vergessen.  
Er bemerkte die Hand die sanft durch seine Haare strich erst nach einer ganzen Weile. Sie war so sanft und berührte ihn nur so leicht, das er sich fast wunderte das er sie überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. „Ich dachte du schläfst noch...." wurde schläfrig gemurmelt, sich noch näher an die Brust des anderen gekuschelt, das zärtliche Streicheln genossen. „Ich bin schon ne ganze Weile wach." Dann erfüllte Stille den Raum. „Shinichi..." „Ich habe Angst Heiji..." Heiji schien mit einem solchen Satz gerechnet zu haben, denn er reagierte nicht erschrocken, schlang nur seine beiden Arme um den Körper des Jungen, drückte ihn fest an sich. „Ich weiß nicht mehr... wer ich bin... Conan oder Shinichi.. ich weiß es alles nicht mehr..." einen Moment herrschte noch einmal Stille, nur unterbrochen von Schluchzern Conans. Heiji schien darauf zu warten das der kleine weiter redete, doch dieser blieb stumm, nicht fähig das was er fühlte auszudrücken.   
„Wieso versuchst du so zwanghaft dich zwischen den beiden zu entscheiden?" Der zitternde Körper des Jungen erstarrte erstaunt. „Ist es denn wirklich wichtig wer du bist? Ich meine... warum musst du Conan oder Shinichi sein, wieso kannst du nicht beides sein..? Du machst es dir selbst schwer Shinichi. Conan und Shinichi... das sind doch alles nur Namen, denkst du wirklich wenn du dich jetzt in diesem Moment wieder in Shinichi verwandeln würdest, würde Conan aus deinem innerem verschwinden? Du hast nun mal erkannt das du nicht nur der Meisterdetektiv bist, sondern in deinem Innerem auch noch ein Kind. Wer kann denn schon etwas dafür das du dir selbst nicht eingestehen kannst, das du nicht nur Shinichi bist?! Du hast Angst vor Veränderungen, hast Angst das dein Leben vielleicht nicht mehr so einfach sein könnte, wie es war als du noch Shinichi warst, nicht wahr? So ist es doch?" Der Junge war vollkommen erstarrt schien nicht mal mehr zu atmen, sondern nur vollkommen perplex den Worten des Älteren zu lauschen. „Eigentlich bist du wirklich feige Kudo.. du suchst nach der Wahrheit, doch wenn sie nicht der Wahrheit entspricht die du die wünscht, dann rennst du davon, akzeptierst sie einfach nicht, aber nun kannst du nicht davon laufen, nun musst du dich der Wahrheit stellen oder du wirst gegen eine Wand rennen." Einen Moment verharrten beide, stumm und atemlos, dann fing Conan plötzlich an zu keuchen riss sich los, sprang von der Coach auf. „Was weißt du denn schon!! Gar nichts weißt du!!" „Siehst du?! Du läufst schon wieder weg!" Heiji richtete sich auf, starrte Conan wütend an, doch seine Stimme bleibt ruhig. „Weil ich das nicht will!! Ihr alle seht in mir Conan immer nur Conan!! Ich bin aber Shinichi!! Verstehst du? Nein natürlich verstehst du nicht! Du kennst ja nur Conan! Du hast in mir nie jemand anderen gesehen als Conan!" „Beruhig dich Kudo!!" „Sprich mich nicht so an!!! Red nicht mit mir als wüsstest du die Wahrheit!! Du weißt sie genau so wenig wie ich!!" Die Stimme Conans überschlug sich beinah, bevor er einen letzten wuterfüllten Blick zu Heiji warf, dann aus dem Haus stürmte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Ältere das zuschlagen der Haustür vernahm.  
Nur noch das leise Prasseln des Feuers im Kamin erfüllte den Raum, bis Heiji sich irgendwann vollkommen aufrichtete, fast lautlos seufzte. Seine eine hand griff in eine Schublade, zog ein schwarzes kleines Etui raus, während die andere schon nach der Jacke griff, die er sich schnell überzog bevor er das Etui in die Tasche steckte. Sein Blick fiel kurz aus dem Fenster, stellte fest das es überraschender Weise noch immer dunkel war. Er seufzte erneut, diesmal laut und hörbar „Wenn du schon gegen die Wand läufst... sollte ich wohl wenigstens da sein um dich zu trösten.." dann verließ auch er den Raum..  
  
~*~  
  
Er war lange gelaufen, war gerannt, geschlurft, hatte, wie es ihn schien, Ewigkeiten in 24 Stunden Shops verbracht, Preise verglichen, zwei, drei Mal waren ihm Leute aufgefallen die etwas in ihren Taschen hatten verschwinden lassen, scheinbar glaubend das sie nicht beobachtet wurden, doch er hatte sie nicht drauf angesprochen... das hätte vielleicht der Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo gemacht aber nicht der kleine Junge Conan... und das war er doch? Conan... einfach nur Conan... wie sollte er auch ein anderer sein, war er doch in diesen Körper verbannt.. nie, nie würden die Leute jemand anderen in ihm sehen..  
Und nun saß er hier, in dem leeren Zugabteil einer U-Bahn, di sich knarrend den Weg durch die dunklen Tunnel suchte, ohne das er das Ziel kannte. Er spürte das ihm seine Augen halb zugefallen waren. Er fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art müde... als hätte sein Körper nicht mehr die Kraft sich aufrecht zu erhalten... sein Körper erzitterte leicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das er nur eine dünne Sportjacke über dem T-Shirt trug. Sie gehörte nicht ihm... musste wohl ein altes Kleidungsstück von Heiji sein. Er dachte nicht näher drüber nach, wollte gar nicht nachdenken. Immer weiter fielen ihm die Augen zu, bis sie schließlich vollkommen geschlossen waren. Sein Atem ging immer ruhiger und flacher, beruhigte sich langsam ebenso wie sein Geist der endlich etwas Ruhe zu finden schien.   
„Shinichi!!" Nein.. er wollte nicht... wollte nicht mehr zurück.. wollte verschwinden... er war so müde.. allem so müde... „Shinichi!!" Lass mich doch.. Lass mich doch in Ruhe… doch die Stimme ließ nicht locker, rief ihn weiter, immer wieder. Müde wurden die Augen geöffnet, für einen kurzen Moment alles nur verschwommen wahrgenommen. Wer rief ihn da? Plötzlich nahm er alles wieder klar war, sah das schwarze Etui, das ihm aufgeklappt entgegen gehalten wurde, erkannte sofort die kleinen Pillen darin. Erschrocken hob er den Blick, sah Heiji der ihn sanft anlächelte. „Das.." „Das ist das Gegenteil." „Woher...?" „Von meinem Dad.. sie haben irgend so ein Versteckt geknackt. Nimm schon." Doch Conan schüttelte den kopf, zog die hand zurück die er schon halb erhoben hatte. „Ich will das nicht..." seine Stimme ging schleppend. Heiji kniete sich direkt vor den Jungen, sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was soll das Kudo? Ich wollte dich mit meinen Worten wirklich nicht verletzen, hab ich dich verletzt? Dann tut es mir leid... aber ich habe gedacht ich müsste das sagen.. aber ich wollte dich doch nicht davon abhalten das du wieder zu Shinichi werden willst..." er war alles so müde.. einfach so müde was sollte es noch bringen wenn es er sich zurückverwandeln würde „Es ist egal Hattori..." „Nein das ist es nicht!" Heiji wurde langsam laut „Shimatta!!! Shinichi jetzt reiß dich zusammen... so sehr können dich meine Worte doch nun wirklich nicht getroffen haben!" die letzten Worte wurden geschrieen, wie ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch den anderen wach zu bekommen, aus seiner Trance zu rufen.   
„Was würde es denn bringen wenn ich mich zurückverwandle", die Stimme des Jungen war unnatürlich ruhig und monoton „Niemand kennt mehr Shinichi Kudo... sein Leben ist beendet, aus und vorbei..", für einen Moment starrte er unschlüssig in die Luft als wisse er nicht was er sagen soll „Alle Welt kennt nur Conan, den kleinen Jungen von nebenan... alles würde ich verlieren wenn ich zu Shinichi werden würde.. alles..." mit langsamen Bewegungen, ebenso monoton wie seine Stimme, hob er eine Hand, stich über die Wange des anderen, strich ihm sanft durch die Haare, bevor er sich vorbeugte, einen kurzen Kuss auf die erstarrten Lippen des anderen hauchte, ohne jeglichen Druck, nur mit der stummen Bitte um Hilfe. „Auch dich würde ich verlieren Heiji... du würdest verschwinden so wie alles andere... nicht wahr? Ja... ich bin mir sicher... du würdest auch gehen..." Plötzlich spürte der Junge, warme Lippen erneut auf den seinen, voller Gefühl.. voller Trost.. voller Liebe... Instinktiv schloss er die Augen, genoss die Wärme die ihn in diesem Moment durchfuhr.   
Die Wärme verschwand auch dann nicht als die Lippen schon lange verschwunden, Heiji ausgestiegen war. In den zitternden Händen hielt er das schwarze Etui und noch immer schien ihn die Trance gefangen zu haben, doch plötzlich sprang er auf, starrte aus dem Fenster, wie als würde er erwarten Heiji draußen zu sehen, presste seine freie Hand gegen die kalte Scheibe lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen. Doch alles was er sah, waren die dunklen Tunnelwände. Und dennoch vermeinte er die Stimme des braunhaarigen laut und deutlich zu hören.. wie sie in seinem Kopf immer wieder die Worte wiederholte, die er dem Jungen noch vor Sekunden selbst gesagt hatte ‚Ich werde nicht gehen... niemals hörst du... mir ist egal in welchem Körper du steckst... es sind alles nur Namen.. ich werde auch bleiben wenn du Shinichi bist.. hörst du...? Denn du bist mein Shinichi... mein Shinichi...'   
Und mit einem mal formten sich die Lippen des Jungen zu einem ehrlichen, freundlichen Lächeln, voller Wärme und Glück, bevor die Kinderhände eine der kleinen Pillen zwischen ihnen verschwinden ließ.  
Er hatte seine Wahrheit gefunden...  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
